


WIsh

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Daddies!Klaine, Disney World & Disneyland, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Wishes, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine make it their mission to make sure their daughter gets everything on her wish list.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIsh

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #23: Wish
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135804697185/wish

Sometime in late October, Kurt was walking through the kitchen picking up the leftovers from lunch when he saw his daughter’s Christmas wish list that she was working on to send to Santa. She always started on her list early so that she had plenty of time to add to it and still make sure that Santa got it. The five-year-old girl had abandoned it when Blaine had asked her if she wanted to walk down to the store with her. Kurt picked up the abandoned wish list and began to read it, wanting some clue of what his daughter wanted for Christmas this year.

He read the list out loud to himself. “One, I want to go to Disney world with my daddies and nana and grandpa and grandma. Two, I want a cooking set so that I can cook with my daddies, especially Dad. Three, I want a new doll and everything that goes with it. Four, I want a baby sister.”

Kurt choked at that last one. He and Blaine had always talked about having another baby one day, but not Elizabeth was asking for a baby sister. From Santa. Before Kurt could really think anymore about it, he heard the door opening, so he quickly took a picture of Elizabeth’s wish list and set it back on the table when the girl had left it. 

“Dad!” Elizabeth shouted, making her presence known. “Look what Daddy let me get!” Elizabeth ran into the kitchen holding a container of cookies.

Blaine followed her into the kitchen. “Only with the promise from you that’d you’d behave and IF you behave you get ONE after dinner.” Blaine smiled when he looked up and saw Kurt standing there. “Hey honey,” he said smiling as he approached Kurt and leaned in to quickly kiss him on the cheek.

That was enough, though, to earn an “EWWW!” from Elizabeth, to which everyone started laughing. 

Kurt waited until Elizabeth had gone off to play with her toys before he mentioned the list to his husband. “After she goes to bed, we need to talk about her wish list.”

“What kind of crazy things has she already thought of this year?” Blaine said laughing.

Kurt laughed too. “I’ll tell you later.”

That night, once Elizabeth was tucked in bed and fast asleep and Kurt and Blaine were watching television out in the living room, Kurt brought up Elizabeth’s wish list.

“So,” Kurt began, grabbing both Blaine’s attention and his cell phone, “the wish list. I don’t think she’s done yet, but here’s what she has so far. She wants a cooking set and a new doll plus accessories.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Blaine said. “That’s actually very doable.”

Kurt laughed. “That’s not it. She wants to go to Disney World with us. And by us, I mean you, me, Dad, Carole, and your mom.”

“We can afford it. That’s no big secret. I can call Mom and see if she’s doing anything the week of Christmas, and you can call your Dad.”

“I was already planning on it,” Kurt admitted. “However, there’s one more thing on this list. Maybe you should just read it,” he said, passing over his cell phone.

Blaine read the words on the picture that Kurt had up on his phone. Just like Kurt, when he reached the last item on the list, he choked. “A baby sister?”

Kurt laughed at Blaine’s reaction, but then got serious. “I know we can’t guarantee a sister, but if you’re ready for another kid, I am too.”

Blaine thought for a moment looking down at the list. “Okay,” he said after a moment. “Let’s do this.”

Many phone calls were made immediately after that. Despite it being October, the young men were already working to put their plans into action to give their daughter the Christmas she wanted. Reservations and appointments were made while Elizabeth was in school, and time flew quickly for the group. Before they knew it, it was one day before they were flying down to Florida, and Elizabeth still had no clue. 

Kurt and Blaine had run to the airport to pick up Burt, Carole, and Pam and then the whole group headed to Elizabeth’s school to pick her up early. She squealed when she saw all of her grandparents. They all returned to the Anderson-Hummel home where Elizabeth saw all of their luggage piled up next to the door.

“Where are we going?” the five year old asked.

“You’ll see,” Kurt answered, smirking. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning. By tomorrow afternoon you’ll know.”

The following day, when the plane landed in Orlando and they climbed onto a bus destined for Walt Disney World, Elizabeth squealed. The family enjoyed their few days at Disney World before all of them returned to New York on Christmas Eve.

Christmas morning, Elizabeth was full of excitement. She opened her presents to reveal many things that she had asked Santa for, including the cook set and the doll with accessories. 

“Elizabeth,” Blaine said, getting his child’s attention off of the new doll. “We have one more present for you.”

Kurt handed her the last box. She tore off the wrapping paper quickly and opened the box to reveal a new shirt. 

“Can you read what the shirt says?” Kurt asked her, leaning down to help her if she needed it.

Elizabeth sounded each word out before she realized what it said. As she read the words, “I’m Going To Be A Big Sister,” everyone around her that had also been in the dark about this piece of information gasped. After figuring out the words and their meaning, Elizabeth squealed and exclaimed, “I’m going to be a big sister! Did you hear that Grandpa? Nana? Grandma? I’m going to be a big sister!”

Everyone laughed at the young girl’s excitement. 

“When did you guys plan this?” Burt asked his son while Elizabeth was busy showing off her new shirt to her grandmothers.

Kurt laughed. “A couple months ago when we saw her wish list. But we were both ready anyway. The wish list was just the final push.”

“So are you guys actually expecting another kid or are you guys still getting everything in order?”

“Actually expecting another baby. Our surrogate took a pregnancy test early last week, and it came up positive.”

They turned their attention back to the young girl who was still overflowing with excitement at the announcement from her fathers. She looked up at her dads and smiled. “I got everything I wished for this year!”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135804697185/wish


End file.
